I'll Love You Til The End
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: The glee club are having a nice day out until a crazy physco desides to ruin it. Samchel Fuinn Puck/Lauren Brittana Mike/Tina/Artie Warning Character Death


**This is my first Samchel story so i'm sorry if it's not that good. Please R&R**

* * *

Your frozen hand is enclosed in his as he shuffles closer towards your tiny form. His warm breath sweeps across your deathly pale cheek as he pulls you into his chest, enveloping you into his slightly comforting embrace. Your head still throbs from where it impacted onto the floor and your glad you can lean into him, lessening the strain on your rapidly shaking knees struggling to hold you in a crouched position. You gently place your aching head onto his chest and grapple onto his jumper like it's your last lifeline (it probably is). It's then your aware of shivering action his body has taken on. You know why, he's afraid just like you.

Your eyes are still shut from earlier when you were shoved to the ground by him and you dare not open them, too scared of what you will see. A moment or two passes before the boy holding you stiffens and takes a shaky breath. You copy his actions, expecting something bad to happen. It does.

BANG!

"Arrrgghhh!"

A familiar voice cries out before a thud follows. Then everything goes deathly silent. You whimper a little before snapping open your teary eyes, instantly regretting it when they finally adjust to the sudden light. Everybody in Starbucks is either crouched or lying down, cowering in fear. The only people not crying or shaking are those who are not moving at all. They're _Dead. _

Your grip tightens on your Sam's jumper as a wave of nausea washes through you. Your chocolate orbs find those of one Finn Hudson in your haste to look away from the corpses. He gives you a weak tight smile as he tires to soothe a sobbing Quinn Fabray, who is reciting a prayer over and over again. You manage to capture a few words like 'God', 'gun', 'Please', 'die', 'help', and you want to laugh. Nobody is coming to help, everyone is too _scared_ to even think of doing anything.

You shift your head a little to the left to see Tina surrounded by Artie and Mike, both of them unaware of the fact that they are almost suffocating the poor girl as they cling to each other in fright.

Just a few metres away from them, Santana has her whole body in front of Brittany acting as a shield for the terrified blond. You notice that even now their pinkies are linked. You almost cry again at the two of them. The Latina was willing to give her life for the ditzy cheerleader. In fact all the gleeks were protecting the ones they love.

Your heart soars a little, despite everything, as you realize that the blond haired boy hugging you is doing the same with _you._ You look up at his face to see him gazing back down at you with concern and something else. Does that mean he loves you then?

You have no time to ponder on the question as something in the corner of your eyes catches your attention. You gasp at the sight and you vagually see the blond whip round to follow you line of site and wince before grabbing your face and pulling it into his neck as you weep. Mercedes and Kurt both surrounded by blood. Your friends, your family!"No!" You whimper brokenly.

"Shh Rach you need to be quiet." He pleads softly looking around for the gun man.

Your cries seize at his request. You can't ignore him, not when he's risking his life for you to be safe. You don't want him to die. He doesn't deserve it. He's selfless, caring, amazing, kind... the type of person who should be _alive. _You should die. After all when was the last time you did something nice for someone else? Never.

But your tears soon start again when your eyes accidently fall upon Noah who is lying uncharacteristically still staring into space with a vacant expression. His shirt is drenched in a red thick liquid and Lauren is kneeling beside him sobbing, her face and hands splattered in blood, _his _blood.

"Oh my god!" You breath out as you soak in the painful sight. Your small figure starts shaking uncontrollably as images start popping up into your head. Noah. Mercedes. Kurt. Blood. Lauren. Corpses. The gun man. Death. The smell. Sam starts rocking you back and forth desperately trying to calm you down but only succeeds in making it worse as you now imagine Sam soaked in blood, lifeless because he was trying to protect _you._"Why? Why save me? Why! I'm not worth it! Why?" You growl angrily shoving him back a little.

He seems genuinely surprised by the question, but your unsure of the reason, before he smiles, painful and forced."Because i-i-"

BANG!

A body slumps against you and you scream as Sam collapses to the ground. The sound echoes off the walls as you use your shaking hands to haul the top half of his body onto your lap before grabbing his face softly.

"I love you." He wheezes out before falling limp, a small smile still gracing his features.

The three words leave you stunned. He loves- loved you... And you never noticed. Memories start flooding you all of a sudden. Sam giving you his jacket becaude you were cold, Sam smiling at you as he sung For The First Time, Sam snapping at Santana for making a sarky joke about your upbringing, Sam calling you straight after Finn dumped you. Guilt and shame passes through you because you were too busy pining after N- N- _Noah_ and Finn that you never realized the boy who was head over heels for _you. _

A sound of a gun being cocked breaks you out of your little trance and you look up just in time to see the gunman smile darkly at you before pointing the weapon at directly your face. You vagually here him say."I told you to be quiet." but your not really listening as your attention is firmly on the blond in your arms. Suddenly your not scared anymore, your _happy._ Your going to be with him soon and the very thought is enough to put a small smile on your face.

The last thing you hear yourself say is "I love you too Sam." Before everything goes black.

* * *

**I am sorry for the mistakes, my computers being a pain as usual. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
